


Sestry (Sisters)

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their parents die, everything between Serah and her sister changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sestry (Sisters)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Bratja" from the Full Metal Alchemist soundtrack.

Until she was twelve, everything Serah knew, she learned from Claire.

Serah never hid the fact that she worshipped the ground her older sister walked on and wanted to be just like her. When Claire decided she was going to run away to Nautilus and make her way as a parade dancer, Serah packed her bag too, and when Claire changed her mind a year later and decided that she'd be a super-special PSICOM secret agent, Serah echoed the same ambition. She only changed her mind when Claire shook her head and said that two people from the same family couldn't be spies. What would happen if they found each other out? Claire softened her position after Serah spent the next three days moping. Perhaps they could both be secret agents, but they'd always have to work together and never keep any secrets.

Serah clapped her hands. "Yes, sis!"

They'd always be together. They'd never keep any secrets.

And then, when Serah was twelve and Claire fifteen, their parents died.

Claire stepped up and shut down, becoming more of a parent and less than a sister. An expressionless mask covered her face and a new name—Lightning—erased the old so thoroughly that Serah sometimes forgot that her big sister even had a real one. But then this Lightning no more resembled Claire than Primarch Dysley resembled a daisy.

"I'm joining the Guardian Corps." Lightning said, one day, the echo of young Serah, who had always wanted to follow in Claire's footsteps, jumped forward.

"I'll join too!" Serah said. She may have been small and skinny and the slowest runner in gym class with the muscle tone of overcooked spaghetti, but if her big sister was going to be a soldier then Serah had to try, right?

"No." Lightning spoke definitively, and no amount of moping would get her to change her mind. "You're going to study hard, get into a university and make something of yourself."

And that was that.

When they left for Bodhum after Lightning's six weeks of Basic Training, Serah had been warned that they would never return to this place again. A young family waited to move into their apartment.

Serah nodded, but the truth was: As sisters, they had already passed a point of no return.


End file.
